Memory Dealer
PsiCorps |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Retake the research complex Destroy Soviet forces |goal2 = Defend the research complex Destroy the Mastermind prototype |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Russian commander |forces1 = * Standard PsiCorps arsenal * Mastermind(s) |forces2 = Full Russian arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |music = Diablo (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Thear |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Memory Dealer is the third Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "As the saying goes, the mind is a terrible thing to waste, and the Soviets are intent on depriving us of our best minds. They have begun to devote more time and resources into combating our Adepts, and as a result they have been falling in the battlefield in great numbers. This has prompted me to look into new methods of mobile persuasion. In Romania, we've set up a research facility that was developing this brain on wheels of ours: the "Mastermind", a machine that would be able to mind control several units at once. Unfortunately, it would seem a designated strike force sabotaged the Psychic Beacon that was controlling a local Soviet Base, and the Soviets there, now freed from our control, have seized our research facility and destroyed almost all of the Mastermind prototypes. One, however, managed to escape and hide itself away. Proselyte, you will command the first Masterminds into battle. Utilize it to recapture the facility. It is of utmost importance that the Pandora Hub remains standing, as without it, we will be unable to continue our research. When the facility is recaptured, assemble an army and lay waste to the Soviets in the area. Make the Psychic Beacon obsolete." Objective 1: Recapture the ConYard to regain control over the base. Objective 2: Destroy the Soviet forces. Objective 3: Protect the Pandora Hub. Objective 4: Mastermind must survive until the base is recaptured. Events The last Mastermind against the world A Russian rogue task force sabotaged a Psychic Beacon near Bran and freed the local Russian complex, then they managed to capture PsiCorps' research complex, owing to completely eliminate the psychic technology. Fortunately, one of the Mastermind prototypes managed to escape nearby. The Mastermind, under control of the Proselyte, used its artificial brain to control hostiles to their advantage, while not overdoing it as it would damage itself if it controlled over 3 units. An airport runway was nearby and was momentarily cleared so that Rashidi would send some reinforcements, in the form of a Stinger and an Engineer. A nearby Bloatick group that fled the Epsilon base was found and subsequently joined the task force. After passing through a cemetery and a valley filled with Soviet patrols, an Engineer captured the Construction Yard, regaining control of the base. Pay for this! After consolidating the defenses in the newly retaken base, the Russians deployed some Stalin's Fists at the airport runway, allowing them to build vehicles in the vicinity, only to be eliminated by PsiCorps forces. To clear any Soviet presence in the research complex, PsiCorps launched a siege on the Russian base, destroying the sabotaged Psychic Beacon in the forces. After destroying their bases, the remaining Soviet survivors were eventually snuffed out by the PsiCorps. Aftermath This victory gave PsiCorps the opportunity to develop their psychic technology, and the Mastermind eventually put into mass production. Yuri was now ready to fire the first shot in the European battlefield, and his next destination was in Rome, Italy. It has been a long time since the Allied forces began holding in the London Fortress. To lead the Allies out of their fortress, he planned to send two proselytes to Rome to build a Psychic Amplifier. After the operation was complete, a Chronosphere prototype is to be recovered, which the Soviets discovered in the Black Forest. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 35000 * 2 Epsilon Engineers will accompany the Mastermind prototype. * Less EMP Mines will appear. * The number of player's reinforcements are the most numerous in this difficulty. * Less enemy defense structures and patrols will appear. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 * 1 Engineer will accompany the Mastermind prototype. * Enemy will capture Tech Machine Shop. Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * No starting Engineers will be provided at all. * The number of player's reinforcements are the least in this difficulty. * Enemy will capture Tech Machine Shop. Trivia * During development, this mission was known as Breed Insane at first, then the name changed to Creeping Brain, before finally changing to Memory Dealer. zh:记忆之主 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions